Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima
Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima & Denki Kaminari vs. Seiji Shishikura is a battle fought between U.A. students Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima and Denki Kaminari against Shiketsu High student Seiji Shishikura during the first phase of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Prologue Katsuki goes off on his own instead of remaining with the rest of the class. Eijiro followed him and Denki trailed as well. Denki and Eijiro follow Katsuki to a city area inside the arena. They walk out in the street and Seiji immediately attacks them. Eijiro pushes Katsuki away and gets hit with an attack that transforms him into a ball of flesh. Katsuki notices Seiji and challenges him to fight. 220px|left|thumb|Seiji turns Eijiro into a meatball. Seiji explains that Shiketsu students are obliged to wear their hats while working because their actions are crowned in tradition. He believes the importance placed on obligation and dignity make him a more focused and stronger hero than "vulgar" folk like U.A. students. Denki doesn't understand a lot of what is said and Katsuki plays it off by insulting Seiji's eyes. Seiji respects U.A. and claims that students like Katsuki continue to ruin its dignity. Katsuki taunts Seiji for talking too much about obligation and dignity and says he needs to speak more with actions instead of words. Battle Angry, Seiji attacks with projectiles made of flesh. Katsuki counterattacks with his AP Shot: Auto-Cannon Super Move and blasts the flesh balls apart. Seiji laments falling into Katsuki's trap by letting himself get provoked. He gathers the scattered pieces of flesh and then spreads them out into projectiles. Seiji claims he will break Katsuki's pride and make him understand what it means to be dignified. 220px|left|thumb|Katsuki uses rapid-fire blasts to counter Seiji's flesh ball attacks. Denki is afraid of Seiji's disturbing Quirk, but Katsuki rushes into the fight. Seiji barrages Katsuki with finger-like mounds of flesh and Katsuki counters with his auto-cannon again. One of the attacks slips through and Katsuki has to explode it at close range. Denki notices the stalemate and fires two disks at Seiji using his new equipment. The Shiketsu student easily dodges and then threatens to make Denki into a meatball. Katsuki tells Seiji not to ignore him and fires off an A.P. Shot at him. Seiji builds a wall of flesh to block the attack and replies that he hasn't ignored him. Seiji floats a piece of flesh beneath the elevated structure their fighting on and it hits Katsuki from behind. Katsuki tosses one of his grenades to Denki and then he's transformed into a ball of flesh. Seiji reminds Denki that his actions are simply a show of power. He explains that the licensing exam has a lower passing rate than usual because the quality of heroes needs to rise to fill the gap left behind by All Might's retirement. The Shiketsu stand out plans to aid that vetting process by eliminating students who are unworthy. 220px|thumb|Denki shoots Seiji with electricity. Denki finds it strange that Seiji would prioritize this over passing the test. Seiji steps on Eijiro and reveals that people retain their senses in meatball form so Denki's Quirk will hurt them if he releases it. Denki says he wishes Seiji would stop slinging insults and Seiji believes this is because Denki has self-awareness. Denki reveals he meant stop insulting his friends and then throws the grenade Katsuki gave him. It explodes behind Seiji and he stumbles while sending a flesh ball at Denki. The U.A. student ducks the attack and says that Katsuki told him about the grenades in a different conversation. Denki puts on his glasses and tells Seiji he stumbled into a great spot; Seiji is now aligned with the Pointer he shot earlier from his Sharpshooting Gear. He points forward and shoots electricity through his fingertip; the Pointer attracts his electricity, concentrating it into a tightly-focused bolt. This bolt goes right through Seiji and fiercely electrocutes him. Denki silently thanks Katsuki for holding back his explosions because they could have injured Eijiro. 220px|left|thumb|Katsuki and Eijiro defeat Seiji. Denki tells Seiji that despite his vulgarness, Katsuki puts in an admirable amount of effort into becoming a hero. He goes on to say that throwing the grenade was good judgment and that Eijiro sacrificed himself for a friend. Denki demands Seiji stop dissing his friends because he doesn't know a thing about them. Seiji yells back that he's trying to get them to change and tries to attack. Eijiro and Katsuki revert back to their normal forms because of all the damage Seiji's taken. Eijiro punches him in the stomach and then Katsuki hits him with a point-blank explosion to defeat him. Aftermath Eijiro thanks Denki but Katsuki yells at him for taking too long. Denki is dismayed by Katsuki's comment and replies that its no wonder people always insult him. Afraid, Denki notices the other victims of Seiji's Quirk have been reverted to their normal bodies as well. He tells Katsuki and Eijiro they weren't the only one's Seiji balled up and Katsuki licks his lips and replies that he knows. The three of them standoff with their new opponents until a fight breaks out between all of them. The trio eventually passes the exam and notices Izuku, Ochaco and Hanta on the way to the anteroom. While the other four celebrate Katsuki tells Izuku he's not surprised he passed because of his borrowed power. Izuku is extremely surprised that Katsuki acknowledged him, but his Quirk as well. Anime and Manga Differences The anime adds a scene that shows how Eijiro is turned into a ball of flesh by Nijimura's Quirk. In the manga this moment is never show, and Eijiro was already transformed when the fight starts. References Site Navigation Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles Category:Eijiro Kirishima Battles Category:Denki Kaminari Battles Category:Seiji Shishikura Battles